


Hobby

by raviollialienking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Akaashi tells Kenma about some interests he has and it so happens to become Kenma's newHobby.





	Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! @raviollialienking c:

Kenma had just finished rejecting the 10th outfit Akaashi had showed him. 

 

They were nice. 

 

But not for Akaashi’s anniversary dinner. 

 

“Kenma!”

 

Akaashi groaned as he threw his body onto the bed. 

 

“What? They’re all nice...I just think they’re too nice. I know it’s your anniversary but it’s the Olive Garden and Bokuto will probably be wearing what he usually does.”

 

Kenma knew Bokuto could look at Akaashi in a trash bag and think he was the most beautiful person alive. 

 

And he wasn’t wrong. 

 

Kenma agreed with that theory in fact.

 

Akaashi was too pretty. 

 

“At this rate I won’t have anything to wear!”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes as he listened to his best friend and then came up with an idea. 

 

“What about that white sweater Bokuto loves so much on you? Everytime you wear it he goes crazy with complimenting you right? The fluffy one?”

 

Akaashi shot up immediately.  

 

“That can work!”

 

Kenma nodded and went to look through the dresser for the sweater. Right when he was opening a drawer, he heard Akaashi’s frantic voice. 

 

“It’s not in that one!” 

 

But it was too late, Kenma was hit with...women’s lingerie. 

 

A whole drawer full of it. 

 

His face turned red and quickly shut it. 

 

He turned to face Akaashi slowly, who was rubbing his neck nervously. 

 

“Well...this is embarrassing...um.. I like to wear lingerie? This isn’t really how I pictured telling you...or telling you at all..”

 

Kenma looked away awkwardly as he listened to Akaashi laugh it off, equally just as awkward. 

 

“I got into it during college and of course since I lived with Koutarou he found out and went crazy! I swear I couldn’t walk for a week!”

 

Kenma made a face. 

 

He loved his friend, but he did _not_  need to hear about his sex life. 

 

Akaashi laughed at Kenma’s reaction. 

 

“Oh it’s not like you and Kuroo-san haven’t done anything like that. I don’t believe it!”

 

Kenma blushed once more. 

 

“Do you just wear it at night then…? What occasion is this… stuff worn?”

 

Akaashi snickered and removed his shirt- that was actually Bokuto’s- and revealed a baby pink bralette. 

 

Kenma’s face instantly turned red as he came face to face with his friends dark nipples, that fabric didn’t hide them at all- why were they hard?! 

 

“Why are your nipples hard!?”

 

“It’s cold.”

 

Kenma made a noise and it sent Akaashi into a fit of laughter. 

 

“Ok but seriously! Do you just wear that stuff under your clothes?!”

 

“All day. Everyday.”

 

Akaashi’s answer was simple as he slid his shirt back on. 

 

“I would show you the matching panties but I doubt you want to see my dick. Seeing how you freaked out over my nipples.”

 

Kenma glared at the smirk Akaashi wore. 

 

As shy as he was...he was interested. 

 

“Where...where do you even get this stuff…?”

 

Akaashi’s smirk grew and he quickly whipped out his phone and got onto a website. 

 

“This is my favorite website. They ship pretty fast. My order gets here within a day.”

 

Kenma watched Akaashi scroll through all different types. 

 

He winced as he saw a few that looked like they would suffocate his dick. His boxers were loose and what he assumed Akaashi was wearing definitely did not look loose. 

 

“Doesn’t it...hurt? How do you wear such tight underwear?”

 

Akaashi hummed and shook his head as he clicked on some things, adding them to his wishlist. 

 

“I think they’re comfy. But everyone’s different. I like the close feeling.”

 

Akaashi continued to scroll before he stopped on a black set. 

 

The bralette halter top was lacy and definitely didn’t leave much to the imagination when it came to the chest area. 

 

The model who was wearing it had her nipples censored out, but Kenma knew in real life there would not be a similar effect. 

 

The panties had a similar lace design and looked tiny compared to what Kenma was wearing right now. 

 

“My favorite panty cut is bikini. I think it shows off my ass a lot. Koutarou loves it.”

 

Kenma made a gagging noise. 

 

“Sooooo?”

 

The blonde looked up at his friend who was staring at him. 

 

“So what?”

 

Akaashi nodded to the set on the screen. 

 

“This will match with Kuroo’s hair.”

 

“You want me to get that!?”

 

Akaashi nodded. 

 

“First one is on me, don’t worry! Just try it. Who knows? Maybe you’ll like it too.”

 

Kenma was reluctant, but if Akaashi liked it...maybe he would too. 

 

“Fine.”

 

____________________

 

A week came rolling by, and Kenma still hadn’t gotten his package. 

 

Akaashi had given Kenma a tracking number, and apparently the package was already delivered but Kenma didn’t see a package!

 

“Fast shipping my ass…”

 

The boy muttered as he pulled his hood over his head and curled up in a little ball. 

 

He had been playing on his DS all day since Kuroo wasn’t home to annoy him. 

 

The older male was at work. 

 

AKA volleyball practice. 

 

Kenma had to admit, he was proud of his boyfriend for getting on the national team, but it was a little lonely being home all day without him. 

 

He wondered if Akaashi felt the same. 

 

But he at least has his flower shop to keep him busy. (That Bokuto got him of course)

 

Sometimes Kenma felt like Akaashi had a sugar daddy instead of a normal boyfriend due to the mass amount of money the hyper male loved to spend on the quiet one. 

 

But it was fairly obvious how much the two were obsessed with each other.

 

Always clinging like magnets. 

 

Kuroo would spend money on Kenma too, just not too much. 

 

Kenma didn’t like be spoiled unless it was with video games. 

 

Or apple pie. 

 

Both. 

 

Both were good. 

 

“Kenma! You have a package! What’s is it?”

 

Kenma was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kuroo calling to him from the living room. 

 

He pulled his headphones out quickly and ran over as fast as he could. 

 

It was the most physical he had been in years. 

 

He walked in on Kuroo getting scissors to open the small package on the table. 

 

Kenma grabbed the package out of Kuroo’s hands and started to run back to the room, before running back and grabbing the scissors from Kuroo and then proceeding to run back. 

 

“Oi! Don’t run with scissors- Kenma!”

 

Kenma ignored Kuroo and went straight into their shared bathroom that was located inside their room. He locked the door and then opened the package he had waited so long for. 

 

He pulled the articles of clothing out and came face to face with the outfit Akaashi had bought him. 

 

It looked...nice. 

 

Nicer than he thought it would be. 

 

He trembled as he stripped down to try it on. 

 

From excitement or nerves, he didn’t know. 

 

The fabric felt comfortable on his skin, and for once when he stared at himself in the mirror, he felt confident. 

 

Akaashi had always been confident so he could only imagine how these clothes made him feel. 

 

Probably damn near powerful. 

 

Kenma jumped as there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Kitten? What’s so secretive you have to hide?”

 

Kuroo’s tone showed he was obviously joking, but the fact Kenma was actually hiding something made him only feel more nervous. 

 

“O-Oh...nothing! I just had to pee really bad!”

 

He lied and hurried to put his clothes on over the lingerie. He flushed the toilet for effect and washed his hands before hiding the package wrapping and opening the door to come face to face with Kuroo’s obnoxious smirk.

 

“Really Ken? You could've just waited to open that package.”

 

He ruffled Kenma’s hair, successfully messing it up. 

 

“It was a new game wasn’t it?”

 

Kenma nodded and tried to laugh as naturally as possible. 

 

“I bought apple pie, let’s go eat ok?”

 

That night, after a few slices of apple pie, Kenma found himself texting Akaashi. 

 

He had asked for a link to the website. 

 

Akaashi replied rather quickly with the link and a winking emoji. 

 

And of course with a “have fun”. 

 

Kenma admittedly stayed up pretty late looking through many items of lingerie, trying to find things he thought might be his style. He ended up buying a few even. 

 

He would have stayed up later had Kuroo not thrown an arm around him, half asleep of course, complaining how Kenma needed to sleep. 

 

Kenma had never hidden his phone so fast. 

 

Half asleep or not, he didn’t want Kuroo seeing his new hobby. 

 

With each package that came, Kenma became more hooked, getting more websites from Akaashi, who he was sure was smirking everytime he sent a new link. 

 

Kenma wore the lingerie under his clothes everyday. 

 

Mixing and matching pieces to fit how he was feeling that day. 

 

He always made sure to hide everything underneath his shirts in the drawer. 

 

Not that Kuroo ever went through his stuff. 

 

It was just for precaution. 

 

Since he was always wearing his lingerie, he avoids undressing in front of Kuroo all costs. 

 

And worst of all, sex. 

 

Kenma wasn't like Akaashi where he liked to have sex everyday pretty much, but he enjoyed being intimate with Kuroo once or twice a week. 

 

And Kuroo was fine with that, he wasn’t with him just for sex after all. 

 

But after almost two months of no sex, Kenma was practically dying.

 

He could only imagine Kuroo felt the same. 

 

Just a while ago the couple had been cuddling on the couch watching a movie that eventually escalated into a makeout session. 

 

Kenma had almost not noticed the firm hand sliding up his hoodie onto his stomach. 

 

He pulled away immediately, shoving Kuroo off of him. 

 

He didn’t have time to see Kuroo’s shocked expression.

 

He was already running to the bedroom. 

 

Kenma’s breathing was wild as he dialed Akaashi’s phone number. He paced around the bedroom, making sure he had locked the door for the fifth time. 

 

“Hello-“

 

“Akaashi! Kuroo he...he almost found out!”

 

Kenma spoke in a harsh whisper. 

 

“What? Found out about what? Why are you whispering?”

 

“A-About the lingerie! We…we were making out and then his hand- Akaashi I don’t know what to do! Bokuto is bisexual! I’m sure he’s used to girl clothing, Kuroo’s not even remotely attracted to women!”

 

“Kenma-“

 

“Akaashi if he sees- he’ll probably be so disgusted with me!”

 

Tears were making their way down Kenma’s cheeks. 

 

He didn’t show it too well, but he was head over heels for Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo was his soulmate. 

 

If Kuroo left him, he didn’t know what he would do. 

 

Kenma wouldn’t be able to function. 

 

“Kenma, I get your concern. But I am very much a man. Wearing women’s lingerie doesn’t suddenly turn me into a woman.”

 

There was a small laugh from Akaashi and then a pause. 

 

“Koutarou loves me. Sure he likes to date men and women. But Koutarou loves me for me, just like Kuroo loves you for you. Kuroo isn’t the type to break up with you, or feel disgusted by what you wear. In fact I think he might like it.”

 

Kenma opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. 

 

He knew what Akaashi was saying was true. 

 

But did he really know? 

 

Kuroo knocked softly at the door, calling his name in the same manner. 

 

Kenma decided to use it as an excuse to hang up. 

 

“I gotta go now, Kuroo is calling me.”

 

“Ok...just tell him when you’re ready ok? He won’t be mad.”

 

With that, Akaashi hung up, leaving Kenma to open up the bedroom door to which he was instantly pulled into Kuroo’s hold. 

 

“Kitten...did I do something wrong?”

 

Kuroo had never been rejected from Kenma like that. 

 

Usually it was just a small “I’m not in the mood”, but never a push or him actually running away. 

 

Kenma shook his head and hugged him back. 

 

“Nothing sorry...I’m going to go to bed now ok?”

 

“Mmkay…”

 

____________________

 

Kuroo isn’t crazy about sex. 

 

Not like Bokuto and Akaashi. 

 

Those two were like rabbits. 

 

He always got calls and texts from Bokuto telling him to try out different positions and how they felt “crazy good”. 

 

He loved his friend, but hearing about his sex life with Akaashi was very awkward. 

 

It was one thing when they were in high school, but when he was friends with the person his best friend was fucking, it could get a little weird. 

 

Kuroo wasn’t crazy about sex. 

 

But right now, he was crazy about sex. 

 

It had been three months!

 

Kenma was so much more than just a hole to fuck to Kuroo, but like any other partner, he liked to make love to his boyfriend and show him how much he loved him. 

 

Kuroo didn’t like to jerk off. 

 

Even though he knew it would relieve the tension. 

 

It just made him feel like he was cheating on Kenma with his hand. 

 

It was stupid but it was true. 

 

Was Kenma mad at him?? 

 

Kuroo only really had one person to go to for relationship advice. 

 

And that’s how he found himself sitting across a coffee shop table from his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou. 

 

“I’m telling you Bo! I keep trying to initiate stuff but he always runs off! Kenma’s never done that before! He must be super pissed, but I don’t know what I did!”

 

Bokuto sucked in some air. 

 

“Wow man that sounds pretty bad then. No sex for months? I mean if I ignore Keiji for a day it’s like he’s in heat-“

 

“Focus please!”

 

“Ok ok sorry! Well whenever Keiji is mad at me- it doesn’t stop our sex life- but he doesn’t let me cuddle him afterwards! Which is the worst thing possible!”

 

Kuroo didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as the hopelessness of the situation. 

 

Bokuto was horrible at advice. 

 

“Well...I guess when he gets mad at me I go to the store and buy him some new flowers- oh and onigiri! He loves those!”

 

This, Kuroo had to laugh at. 

 

“Flowers and onigiri?”

 

That had to be a weird combination of things. 

 

“Yep! And of course say sorry for what I did! But since you don’t know...just try the gifts I guess.”

 

Kuroo thought of what he could get Kenma while watching Bokuto dig into a small cake. 

 

He’s already bought the fake blonde all the new video games he wanted and didn’t know of any more he might want. 

 

A gift card? 

 

No. 

 

Apple pie for sure. 

 

Take him shopping? 

 

No.

 

Kenma wore the same combination of Kuroo’s and his own sweaters throughout the week. 

 

Kenam wasn’t the one for flowers...but they would have to do. 

 

After lunch with Bokuto ended, he went to the store and bought more apple pies than usual. 

 

Kenma would have enough to last a good while, and then he got some yellow roses that reminded him of Kenma’s bleached hair that was starting to grow out again. 

 

Kuroo was itching to go home. 

 

The lights didn’t seem to turn green fast enough, and the cars seemed far too slow even though the traffic was as it usually was. 

 

Once he was home, he almost forgot to lock the car doors. He was stumbling to open the front one even. 

 

But once he was inside he made sure to put the pies in the fridge and then headed to the bedroom with the bouquet. 

 

He heard the shower running and frowned a bit. 

 

Guess he would have to wait for his boyfriend to come out. 

 

Kuroo made his way to the bed, only to step on something. 

 

He looked down and staring right back at him, were a pair of frilly pink panties. 

 

Definitely not Kenma’s. 

 

All types of thoughts flooded his mind.

 

The bouquet was now discarded on the floor as he picked the underwear up and stormed into the bathroom. 

 

Their shower had a glass door so Kenma could easily see him. 

 

“Oi, Kenma! Whose are these!?”

 

All types of thoughts flooded his mind. 

 

Kenma was cheating on him. 

 

No doubt. 

 

Kenma, his beloved Kenma, was cheating on him. 

 

And with a woman of all that. 

 

It explained everything, but only left him more confused. 

 

____________________

 

Kenma, after a long talk with Akaashi, finally mustered up the courage to tell Kuroo about the secret he had been keeping. 

 

Kuroo had gone out to lunch with Bokuto, giving Kenma enough time to pick out something he thought he looked cute in and take a shower. 

 

He had laid out his clothes on their bed before deciding he liked them and then gathered them all to take with him to the bathroom. 

 

But of course one thing had to slip out. 

 

One thing he missed. 

 

When Kuroo came barging into the bathroom, naturally he panicked no knowing anybody was home yet, but then to be yelled at. 

 

Scary. 

 

Kuroo has never yelled at him like that. 

 

It wasn’t the playful raise of the voice when he was being teased. 

 

No.

 

Kuroo was angry. 

 

And at him. 

 

“Oi, Kenma! Whose are these!?” 

 

Kenma’s arms had instantly gone from in his hair, to covering his body. 

 

He looked down ashamed, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

Oh no…

 

Kuroo most definitely thinks he’s disgusting now…

 

Wearing these types of clothes...

 

“I said WHOSE ARE THESE!?”

 

Kenma is most definitely crying now. 

 

Flinching as Kuroo’s voice rose to another level. 

 

Kenma stayed silent once more. 

 

And Kuroo stormed out. 

 

Kenma’s trembling hand stopped the water in time to hear the front door open, and then slam shut. 

 

‘Kuroo hates me’ is the only thought that came to his mind. 

 

He fell asleep alone that night. 

 

For the first time in months, without his lingerie. 

 

And soon a week had gone by. 

 

No call, no text from Kuroo. 

 

Kenma had been to scared to try himself. 

 

He had barricaded himself up for the whole week, not even telling Akaashi what happened. 

 

But he knew he had to now. 

 

He felt at his wits end. 

 

Within a second of Kenma calling, Akaashi had picked up. 

 

“Kenma!?”

 

“Hey…”

 

“What happened? Bokuto said Kuroo was upset but wouldn’t tell me about what- something about ‘bro code’! Can you believe him-“

 

“Akaashi…”

 

“Right right sorry, but are you ok?!”

 

Kenma smiled a bit at how worried his friend seemed to get over him. 

 

Akaashi cared. 

 

“I didn’t want to message you first, I assumed you might want to be left alone-“

 

“No no it’s fine...I did want to be alone thank you… You should be focusing on your engagement, not worried about all my problems…”

 

The night of  Akaashi and Bokuto’s anniversary dinner, Bokuto had proposed, and of course Akaashi said yes. 

 

Kenma didn’t want to take away from their wedding planning time, and overall just enjoy the feeling of being engaged. 

 

“Koutarou and I being engaged is exactly the reason I’m angry he won’t tell _me_ \- soon to be Bokuto Keiji- why Kuroo is upset with you! I could rant all day- but I won’t- how are you? What happened?”

 

Kenma let out a small whimper as the memory was recalled. 

 

“K-Kuroo...I accidentally dropped my lingerie on the way to the shower and I didn’t notice...he saw… A-Akaashi… He’s disgusted with me! He yelled at me! Kuroo’s never yelled at me like that before!”

 

Akaashi could not have been more furious. 

 

This is what his fiancé was hiding from him? 

 

His best friend’s boyfriend being closed minded???

 

He was going to have to have a talk with Bokuto later. 

 

Now, he needed to comfort Kenma. 

 

“You don’t need him! Someone else will love you much better!”

 

While Akaashi said this, he knew it wouldn’t be so easy to just forget about Kuroo like that. 

 

If Bokuto had done something like that to him...his heart would surely break. 

 

But all he could do was assure Kenma he would find his true soulmate if Kuroo wasn’t it. 

 

Someone who loved him for him. 

 

“Akaashi...I don’t know how I’ll ever move on...Kuroo...he’s the only one I’ve ever… the only one I _will_  ever be so...so in love with! I just...I don’t know what to do!”

 

Hearing his best friend sob over the phone was heartbreaking. 

 

“Do you want me to come over?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“No...I’d like to be alone...sorry…”

 

Akaashi didn’t have time to say goodbye before he was hung up on. 

 

He wouldn’t hear from his friend for another week. 

 

____________________

 

It had been two weeks. 

 

Two whole weeks since Kuroo had left Kenma alone. 

 

The flowers he had dropped on the floor stayed in their place, and the apple pie remained untouched in the fridge. 

 

Kenma was alone. 

 

Alone when he slept. 

 

Woke up. 

 

Alone. 

 

At night he tried to bunch Kuroo’s blankets up to try and recreate the feeling when they cuddled. 

 

It wasn’t the same. 

 

Kuroo’s scent was there. 

 

But it wasn’t the same. 

 

Kenma didn’t feel the same. 

 

Each day he would hope, maybe he’d come back, text, call. 

 

Each day he’d lose a bit of that hope. 

 

It was practically gone. 

 

And it was all because of his selfish needs to wear- Kenma didn’t even want to think of that word. 

 

This day was like the others, Kenma laid in bed where it smelled the most like Kuroo, and stared off into space or played a game on his phone or DS before breaking down for a bit. 

 

Then repeat. 

 

So after crying for the second time already, Kenma knew today was going to be apart of the new routine. 

 

That was...until he heard the front door open. 

 

Then slam shut. 

 

He freaked out. 

 

Had he locked the door?

 

Was it an intruder?

 

Was he about to be murdered!? 

 

But soon in walked Kuroo...with a suitcase.

 

Kenma stared at him for a second, gathering his things, completely ignoring him. 

 

And then he was up. 

 

He ran to Kuroo and practically tackled him in a hug, ugly tears coming down his face. 

 

“K-Kuroo! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

Kuroo wore a disinterested look, but Kenma knew it was fake. 

 

He couldn’t just throw years of feelings away like that could he??

 

“You should be.”

 

Was his short answer as he finally pried Kenma off of him and shoved him away. 

 

Kenma fell back to the floor and stared up at Kuroo, though his vision was blurry. 

 

“Y-You must think I’m so disgusting…”

 

Kenma was now crying so hard, he was hiccuping and breathing heavy. 

 

Kuroo hated him. 

 

Kuroo hated him!

 

Kuroo hated him…

 

“Yeah! Yeah actually I do! Cheaters are disgusting!”

 

Kenma’s emotions went to a halt. 

 

“Ch...Cheaters? You...think I cheated on you?”

 

Kuroo turned to look at the blonde, still on the floor, and shot him a glare. 

 

“Are you meaning to tell me you didn’t? Who’s were they then?! You couldn’t even answer me back then!”

 

Last time when Kenma was asked that question, he didn’t answer. 

 

But this time he would. 

 

This time he did. 

 

“Mine.”

Kenma spoke bravely, though he was trembling. 

 

Here it was. 

 

The moment Kuroo would deem him disgusting once more. 

 

Kenma watched Kuroo immediately stop the process of packing his clothes and then turned back to Kenma. 

 

“Y...Yours?”

 

He asked slowly. 

 

Kenma nodded, moving his gaze to look down. 

 

He didn’t want to see Kuroo’s face when he was yelled at once more. 

 

But as he heard was a thump besides him, and arms wrapping around him. 

 

Oh and now tears. 

 

“Ken...why didn’t you just tell me that...making you go through that...god you’ve been sleeping alone this whole time- in the dark probably!”

 

Kenma let out a small laugh.

 

“I kept them all on don’t worry…”

 

Kuroo let out a sigh and seemed to grip Kenma tighter. 

 

“God...I’m stupid...to think you’d cheat on me- I thought I was going to go crazy Kenma!”

 

Kenma hugged back after a while. 

 

“It’s my fault too...I hid it from you...I was just a-afraid...and to hear you getting so angry with me…I thought you really were disgusted with what I liked to wear...”

 

“No no, why would I be disgusted with you? It’s just what you like to wear- Kenma I love you!”

 

Kenma realized how irrational his fears had been now. 

 

But then?

 

They were scary. 

 

“It’s just...you were never into girls...Akaashi got me into it, but Bokuto has dated his fair share of both...and you… you’re just gay. Not bisexual or anything...I guess...I thought maybe girl clothes might make you uncomfortable…”

 

Kuroo pulled back so he could look Kenma dead in the eyes. 

 

“Kenma. Wearing ‘girl’ clothes or ‘boy’ clothes, doesn’t matter to me. I don’t love you because of what you wear- just you! Thinking I would be disgusted...have I not...shown I love you enough? Because I do! And I’ll tell you every hour- minute until you understand I won’t ever break up with you because of what you want to wear!”

 

Kenma brought a shaky hand to dry his own tears as he felt utterly stupid. 

 

“I...I know. I love you too...you know that. I was just scared…”

 

Kuroo nodded, bringing Kenma’s hand in his. 

 

“I know you do. You let me wear my crazy bed head everyday with no problems.”

 

The both of them shared a laugh before Kenma let himself rest his body against Kuroo’s stronger one. 

 

“I don’t mind you wearing those kind of things, ok? Maybe I want to see it even…”

 

Kenma blushed all the way to his ears. 

 

“Do you have any on right now?”

 

Kenma shook his head against Kuroo’s chest as he enjoyed the feeling of long fingers combing through his hair. 

 

“No...haven’t worn anything since you left…”

 

Kuroo hummed at the response. 

 

“But...I could put something on if you want…?”

 

Kenma didn’t have to be looking at Kuroo to know he was wearing that obnoxious smirk he hated(loved). 

 

“Oh I want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Don't be shy c;   
> I enjoyed writing this but am not too happy with the outcome- but still also happy with it?  
> For those of you who maybe came here from my other fic 'Gossip', I hope you look forward to my second upcoming one shot !


End file.
